magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
SNES Force Issue 1
This magazine was cover dated July 1993 and priced at £2.25. The News Steetfighter II Goes Turbo - Street Fighter II Turbo - ½ page (6) Mario is Missing - ½ page (7) Zelda CDi Exclusive - Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon and Link: The Faces of Evil - ½ page (7) RoboCop Versus The Terminator - ½ page (8) Cal Ripken Jr. Baseball - ½ page (8) Brett Hull Hockey - (10) Tearaway Titus - Lamborghini American Challenge - (10) Asterix - (11) Crack Those Carts - Game Genie - (11) Alien War - The longest 15 minutes of your life... - 1 page (12) 20/20 - Q&A with Bubsy designer John Skeel - ⅔ page (14) Wayne's World - (14) Striker - (15) A Stick for all Seasons - Arcade sticks for Mega Drive and SNES - (15) Mortal Kombat - (16) Work in Progess Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Will Evans - 2 pages (22-23) Features Mario at the Movies - 2 pages (18-19) :SNES Force reports on the upcoming film. Crash Bang Wallop - The Incredible Crash Dummies - 2 pages (20-21) Last in Space - 3 pages (34-36) : Interview with Sigourney Weaver about Alien 3 film. Special Delivery - 2 pages (62-63) The Directory - 6 pages (92-97) Reviews 'Table' Other Details 'Verdicts' Alien 3 : Classic example of how to produce a film licence - quite simply the best shoot-'em up to date. B.O.B. : A fun cart packed with Bill and Ted-style humour. The only flaw is repetitive gameplay. The Lost Vikings : The best puzzle game on the SNES. The difficulty curve is set perfectly and the original gameplay is excellent. Taz-Mania : Another brilliant cartoon conversion. Only lack of variety stops it getting the seal of approval. NBA All-Star Challenge : A fun basketball sim for two but limited for the solo player. One-on-one is not enough to sustain interest. Super James Pond II : Thoroughly entertaining although a little easy. The perfect intro to platfrom games! Powermonger : A challenging game let down by poor controls. The SNES mouse would reduce some problems but not all. Super Strike Eagle : One of the best flight sims around. The Desert Strike-style gameplay is great but needs more depth. Tips Alien 3 - Map - 4 pages (30-33) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Guide (Part 1) - 4 pages (74-77) Street Fighter II - Level Seven Guide - 2 pages (78-79) Star Wing - Complete Solution - 4 pages (80-83) The Code Collection - 6 pages (84-89) GB Force 'Previews' FireFighter - 1 page (67) 'Reviews' Asterix : Not the most original title ever, but still magnifique! Dr. Franken II : Uncannily good, this is bound to repeat the success of its predecessor. 'Tips' Alfred Chicken - 1 page (71) Other Credits Production Editor :Carl Rowley Sub Editor :Barnaby Page Reviewers :Will Evans, Simon Hill, Nick Roberts, Rob Millichamp, Tim Hirschmann Editorial Assistant :Kevin Bailey Contributors :Norton Kai, Alan Bryce Senior Designer :Charlie Chubb GB Force Design :Ian Tindale Publisher :Eddie McKendrick Publishing Director :Roger Kean Art Director :Oliver Frey Issue Index Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews